1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting device for a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a lifting device for a display apparatus, a tilting unit of which is able to be tilted toward or away from a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a type of screen output apparatus, such as televisions, computer monitors, etc., and is currently used in homes, offices, and the like. In recent years, a flat panel type display apparatus having a thin thickness and small volume, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), etc., has been developed and widely used, and demand therefor is gradually increasing.
Such a flat panel type display apparatus having a thin thickness enables more effective space utilization when mounted to a wall, thus exhibiting convenience of use. For this reason, a variety of supporting devices to mount a display apparatus to the wall have been developed.
As one example of a supporting device for a display apparatus, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0070839 discloses a wall-mounted device for a wall-mounted TV. The disclosed wall-mounted device mounts a flat wall-mounted TV to a wall in a simplified manner and also, allows a viewer to adjust a viewing angle of the wall-mounted TV to a desired position.
The wall-mounted device for a wall-mounted TV disclosed in the above Publication (hereinafter, referred to as a “supporting device for a display apparatus”) includes: a back cover defining a rear surface of the wall-mounted TV; a wall-mounted wire to allow the wall-mounted TV to be hung and fixed to a wall; a wire fixing part integrally formed with a rear surface of the back cover to fix the wire; and an angle adjustor provided at the rear surface of the back cover and used to adjust a viewing angle of the wall-mounted TV.
However, with relation to the angle adjustor included in the supporting device disclosed in the above Publication, in order to adjust the viewing angle, a viewer must directly rotate upper and lower pivoting parts of the angle adjustor mounted to the back cover thus making adjustment of the viewing angle of the display apparatus difficult.
Further, the upper and lower pivoting parts are configured such that hinges provided at upper and lower ends thereof are coupled into upper and lower recesses of a fixing plate. With this configuration, gaps occur between the hinges and the recesses due to an assembly tolerance and frequent use of the angle adjustor or the like cause risk of the upper and lower pivoting parts being rotated by the weight of the display apparatus, making it difficult for the viewer to adjust the display apparatus to a desired viewing angle.
Furthermore, providing the back cover of the wall-mounted TV with the wire fixing part used to fix the wire requires an additional process to fabricate of the wire fixing part, resulting in an increase in the number of manufacturing processes and manufacturing costs.
In addition, the configuration of coupling the wall-mounted wire to the back cover of the wall-mounted TV causes an upper portion of the wall-mounted TV to be kept at a forwardly tilted position, regardless of adjustment in viewing angle.